pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Cottle
Joseph Cottle (1770 - 7 June 1853) was an English poet and publisher. He published the first books by Samuel Taylor Coleridge and Robert Southey, as well as the groundbreaking Lyrical Ballads. Life Cottle was the younger brother of poet Amos Cottle but did not receive the same classical education. He was for two years at the school of Richard Henderson, who "so stimulated his love of reading that before he was twenty-one he had read more than a thousand volumes of the best English literature."Garnett, 296. On Henderson's advice Cottle became a bookseller, setting up in business in 1791. In 1794, through Robert Lovell, he made the acquaintance of Coleridge and Southey, then in Bristol and preparing for emigration to America. Coleridge had been offered in London six guineas for the copyright of his poems, but Cottle offered thirty, and the same sum to Southey, also proposing to give the latter fifty guineas for his Joan of Arc, and made arrangements for the lectures delivered on behalf of pantisocracy. He facilitated Coleridge's marriage by the promise of a guinea and a half for every hundred lines of poetry he might produce after the completion of the volume already contracted for. This eventually appeared in April 1796. Joan of Arc was published in the same year. Cottle next undertook the publication and support of Coleridge's periodical, The Watchman. He was shortly afterwards introduced by Coleridge to William Wordsworth, and the acquaintance resulted in the publication of the two poets' Lyrical Ballads in the autumn of 1798. In 1799 Cottle retired from business as a bookseller, and for the next few years published volumes of poetry: Malvern Hills’ in 1798, John the Baptist and Alfred in 1801, The Fall of Cambria in 1809, and Messiah in 1815. These pieces attracted sufficient attention to expose him to the sarcasm of Byron, His acquaintance with Coleridge was renewed years later. When in 1814 and 1815 Coleridge was at a low ebb by his opium addiction, Cottle addressed to him some well intended rebukes. In his Biographia Literaria, Coleridge alludes to Cottle as "a friend from whom I never received any advice that was not wise, or a remonstrance that was not gentle and affectionate." Against advice from Thomas Poole and James Gillman, Cottle, in his Early Recollections: Chiefly relating to Samuel Taylor Coleridge (1837), enumerated his generosities to Coleridge and Southey, and entered into details of Coleridge's opium habit. "The confusion in Cottle's Recollections is greater than any one would think possible," said Southey; the book is inaccurate in its dates, and documents quoted are garbled. It has details on others such as Robert Lovell and William Gilbert. It has youthful portraits of Coleridge, Southey, Wordsworth, and Charles Lamb. A second edition was published in 1847 under the title of Reminiscences of Coleridge and Southey. Cottle died at Fairfield House, Bristol. Writing The appendix to the fourth edition of his Malvern Hills (1829) contains several essays, including an account of his tutor Henderson, a discussion of the authenticity of the Rowley poems, and a description of the Oreston Caves, near Plymouth, and their fossils. His correspondence with Joseph Haslewood on the Rowley manuscripts is preserved in the British Museum. Publications Poetry *''Poems. Bristol, UK: Bulgin & Rosser, for G.G. & J. Robinson, London, 1795. **revised and expanded, Bristol, UK: Bulgin & Rosser, for G.G. & J. Robinson, London, 1796. *''Malvern Hills: A poem. London: T.N. Longman, 1798. *''Malvern Hills, and other poems''. Bristol, UK: Biggs & Cottle, for T.N. Longman & O. Rees, London, 1802. *''John the Baptist: A poem''. Bristol, UK: Biggs & Cottle, for T.N. Longman & O. Rees, London, 1802. *''Alfred: An epic poem in twenty-four books. Bristol, UK: Biggs, for Longman and Rees, London, 1804. *''The Fall of Cambria: A poem. (2 volumes), Bristol, UK: Harris & Bryan, for Longman, Hurst, Rees, & Orme, London, 1808. *''Messiah: A poem, in twenty-eight books''. Bristol, UK: Mary Bryan, for Button, London, 1815. *''An Expostulatory Epistle to Lord Byron''. London: T.J. Manchee, for Cadell & Davies, 1820. *''Dartmoor, and other poems''. London: T.J. Manchee, for T. Cadell, 1823. *''Hymns and Sacred Lyrics. London: T. Cadell, 1828. Non-fiction *''Early Recollections: Chiefly relating to the late Samuel Taylor Coleridge, during his long residence in Bristol. (2 volumes), London: Longman, Rees / Hamilton, Adams, 1837. Volume I, Volume II *Essay in Reference to Socinianism. London: Longman / T. Cadell, 1842. * ''Reminiscences of Samuel Taylor Coleridge and Robert Southey. London: Houlston & Stoneman, 1847. Juvenile *''Felix the Woodcutter; or, Good and evil: A moral tale for youth''. Boston: Thomas B. Wait / Charles Williams, 1812. Collected editions *''Malvern Hills, with minor poems and essays. London: P. Rose, for T. Cadell, 1829. Translated *A Version of the Psalms of David: Attempted in metre. London: T.N. Longman & O. Rees, 1801. Edited *Thomas Chatterton, ''The Works (edited with Robert Southey). (2 volumes), Bristol, UK: Biggs & Cottle, for T.N. Longman & O. Rees, London, 1803. Volume II *''Selection of Poems: Designed chiefly for xchools and young persons''. Bristol, UK: Long & Dennis, for J. Johnson, London, 1805; Bristol, UK: Mary Bryan, for Button, London, 1815; Bristol, UK: T.J. Manchee, for T. Cadell, London, 1823. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au: Joseph Cottle, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 19, 2016. See also *List of British poets *List of English-language hymnists References . Wikisource, Web, May 19, 2016. Notes External links ;Poems *"Monody to John Henderson A.B. of Pembroke College, Oxford" *"The Affectionate Heart" ;Books * ;About *Joseph Cottle (1770-1853) at [[English Poetry, 1579-1830] *"Joseph Cottle and West-Country Romanticism" *review of ''Joseph Cottle and the Romantics" * Cottle, Joseph Category:1770 births Category:1853 deaths Category:Book publishing companies of the United Kingdom Category:British writers Category:English publishers (people) Category:18th-century poets Category:19th-century poets Category:English booksellers Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Poets Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:English hymnwriters Category:Hymnists